


Both

by Delta_Immortal



Series: TWfemslash Week Summer 2014 (B-List) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Control Issues, F/F, Future Relationships, Multi, Polyamory, coming to terms with polyamory, coyote instincts, human instincts, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Immortal/pseuds/Delta_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia loves Kira and Lydia, and she couldn't imagine a life without them. Even if her coyote screams at her to chose one as a mate, her human needs them both.</p><p> </p><p>Written for TWfemslash week, day 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both

It was not enough, one person. Lydia knew, she understood in a way Stiles couldn’t. Malia wasn’t just dealing with coyote instincts- she was dealing with  _human_  instincts as well. Kira understood as well; she felt the pull of both. 

With Lydia she had someone driven, someone with leadership and brilliance, outshining everything in the sun. Lydia would tell her how to make her life better. She was a doer. 

With Kira, she had someone gentle, someone good at listening, someone to protect. She had someone who had such innocence with the world, Malia couldn’t help but share her wonder. Kira was a nurturer. 

Malia needed both. She wanted both. 

Her coyote wanted only one. Coyotes mated, and mated for life, but humans loved a multitude of other humans, loves fast and fleeting. They had multiple partners and multiple loves and Malia  _craved_  that. 

Stiles didn’t understand, but he accepted it with as much kindness as he had. Malia cried, she had apologized, but Stiles wasn’t  _enough_. She wanted more. And if Stiles didn’t…

Well, he didn’t. 

So when she cried in Kira’s arms, Kira  _listened_ , valuing her opinions and her heart and Malia was  _allowed_ to be confused, to be conflicted. Kira never made her feel ashamed. 

When she tired of crying, she moved to Lydia, who told her where to buy make up and how to apply it, how to pick up men and women, how to have safe sex and all the practices involved. (Malia understood the Sheriff’s face, then, when Stiles had out the chains). Lydia taught her how to seduce, how to have passion. 

Malia had never felt freer. 

Kira had taught her compassion, the necessity of a listening ear. She taught her empathy and invoked her loyalty. She taught Malia how to laugh at herself, the quiet, shy moon int he sky. 

Lydia taught her fire, how to use words as weapons, how to make people angry without ever implicating yourself, how to insult someone so passively it’s like they were never insulted at all. She was fire, like the sun in the sky. 

They let her go freely between them, understanding her need for both, for family. Malia was grateful. They let her explore, let her find herself, accepted that she needed both of them as forces in her life. 

She loved them both.


End file.
